modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Zixuan/Relationships
Family Jin Guangshan Jin Guangshan appeared to dote on his son, as he arranged lavish banquets for his birthday. Novel, Chapter 48 In Jin Guangyao's words, in Jin Guangshan's eyes, he could not compared to "a single hair on Jin Zixuan's head." Novel, Chapter 106 Jin Zixuan's feelings towards his father are less clear, though he frequently mediated his parents' conflicts. Novel, Chapter 118 Madam Jin Madam Jin held no illusions about her son's arrogant and superficial tendencies. As a result, she frequently scolded him in public. Novel, Chapter 69 However, underneath her fierce behavior, she dearly loved Jin Zixuan, and was devastated at his death. Novel, Chapter 77 Jin Zixuan frequently pacified his mother's rage over his father's licentious behavior. Novel, Chapter 118 Jiang Yanli Jin Zixuan initially resented their arranged engagement, as he considered Jiang Yanli unremarkable in appearance and cultivation. He was presumably relieved after their engagement was canceled.Novel, Chapter 18 She, however, still seemed to harbor feelings for him. During the Sunshot Campaign, she continued to brew soup for her two brothers and Jin Zixuan, though she never left a note. Jin Zixuan thus assumed another woman was responsible and insulted her in his ignorance when she eventually claimed credit. After that, Jiang Yanli refused to give him a second glance. Novel, Chapter 69 Jin Zixuan, however, had begun to develop feelings for her. He accompanied her during the night-hunt on Phoenix Mountain, though she assumed he only spoke with her because his mother had forced him. Eventually, he blurted out his feelings for her before a large audience, including Madam Jin, Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, Jin Zixun, Jin Guangyao, Lan Xichen, and Sect Leader Yao. Novel, Chapter 69Novel, Chapter 70 Jin Zixuan and Jiang Yanli eventually married and had a son, Jin Ling. For the sake of Jiang Yanli, Jin Zixuan put aside both his personal dislike of Wei Wuxian and the opinions of the cultivational society that scorned him to invite Wei Wuxian to Jin Ling's one-month celebration. Jin Zixuan's last words were a plea to Wei Wuxian to calm down, because "A-Li is still waiting at Carp Tower." Novel, Chapter 76 Jin Ling Jin Zixuan was Jin Ling's father. He was thrilled to discover that the sight of his sword Suihua could calm their infant son, and arranged extravagant celebrations when Jin Ling turned one-week and one-month old. Unfortunately, Jin Zixuan died the same day his son reached one month of age. Novel, Chapter 76 Although Jin Ling had no memories of his father, he cherished to Suihua in memory of his father,Novel, Chapter 84 and he was infuriated to discover Jin Guangyao's accidental role in Jin Zixuan's death. Novel, Chapter 106 Jin Guangyao Jin Guangyao appeared to harbor jealousy towards his half-brother Jin Zixuan, as both sons were born the same day, yet received starkly different treatment from their father. Despite Jin Zixuan's arrogance, people admired him as Jin Guangshan's legitimate son, yet Jin Guangyao's kindness was met with mockery because of his mother's status as a prostitute. Novel, Chapter 106 Jin Guangyao thus attempted to gain status through political chaos. He intentionally informed Jin Zixuan of Jin Zixun's planned ambush on Wei Wuxian, hoping to cause his half-brother difficulties, as he would be caught between his close cousin and his wife's sworn brother. He maintained that he had not, however, intended for Wei Wuxian to lose control and kill Jin Zixuan and Jin Zixun. Novel, Chapter 106 At the time of his death, Jin Zixuan referred to Jin Guangyao as "A-Yao," implying some degree of closeness to his half-brother. Novel, Chapter 76 Jin Zixun Jin Zixun was Jin Zixuan's cousin. They seemed to be close in age, as they grew up together. Novel, Chapter 76 Jin Zixun readily bragged about his cousin's archery skills, and appeared horrified at his death,Novel, Chapter 69 as he screamed for archers to kill Wei Wuxian in response. Novel, Chapter 76 Neutral Jiang Cheng Jin Zixuan was Jiang Cheng's brother-in-law through his marriage to Jiang Yanli. In their youth, the two were initially hostile towards one each other, due to Jin Zixuan's crude comments about Jiang Yanli during their time at the Cloud Recesses. At the time, the only reason Jiang Cheng did not strike Jin Zixuan was that Wei Wuxian struck him first.Novel, Chapter 18 Jiang Cheng still considered Jin Zixuan arrogant after the Sunshot Campaign, but attempted to contain his own feelings for his sister's sake. Novel, Chapter 71 He was furious at Wei Wuxian for killing Jin Zixuan thus ruining Jiang Yanli's happiness. Novel, Chapter 102 Wei Wuxian Jin Zixuan and Wei Wuxian did not much care for each other. Initially, Wei Wuxian punched Jin Zixuan when he insulted Jiang Yanli's talent and beauty, prompting a brawl that ended their engagement. Novel, Chapter 18 Nevertheless, Wei Wuxian did respect Jin Zixuan for protecting Mianmian from Wen Chao in the cave of the Tortoise of Slaughter. Novel, Chapter 52 Their dislike of each other increased after another fight during the Sunshot Campaign, when Jin Zixuan mistakenly insulted Jiang Yanli at Langya. Wei Wuxian nicknamed him the ""peacock" due to his arrogance. Novel, Chapter 69 After Jin Zixuan married Jiang Yanli, both he and Wei Wuxian were determined to maintain peace for Jiang Yanli's sake, though Wei Wuxian still considered him arrogant. Jin Zixuan thus invited Wei Wuxian to Jin Ling's month celebration, and upon learning of Jin Zixun's plan to ambush their guest, rushed to Qiongqi Path to stop the fight. Unfortunately, this led to Jin Zixuan's accidental death at the hands of Wen Ning when Wei Wuxian lost control of his Demonic Cultivation, to Wei Wuxian's grief and horror. Novel, Chapter 76 References